


Crop Tops and Bottoms

by PLACEB0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Eventual Smut, Football, Hips and thighs, Lacrosse, M/M, Pining, crop tops, gayyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLACEB0/pseuds/PLACEB0
Summary: "Liam, what do you say? A top or a bottom?"His stupid friends with their stupid bets."I don't know," he shrugged. "He might be simply straight.""Theo Raeken would sure as hell make a perfect bottom."-Liam's mission was to find out.





	1. New guy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm totally inspired by Asher Adams (All American) with his adorable crop tops.  
> If you haven't seen the show yet, just do it! You won't regret it.  
> Now enjoy some football player Theo (cause I don't know where this is going) ~

 

    Liam woke up late and barely made it in time to school, just to be stopped in the middle of the hallway. 

   "Liam Dunbar!" He turned around to see the principal with a stern face, her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the floor. "Late again?"

   "I'm sorry, Mrs Geyer," he whispered guiltily before his features formed into a grin. 

   He pecked his mother on the cheek and smiled apologetically."Mornings suck. I should really start waking up with you."

   "Don't worry, honey, you still have time to get in class." She fixed his morning hair and pinched his cheek. "Want to do me a favor?"

   Liam didn't want to. Being the pricipal's son was a pain in the ass sometimes but he cared for his mother and always tried to be of help.

   "Sure, mom. What do you need me to do?"

   "A new student arrived today. Can you come to my office and meet him during the lunch break, maybe show him around? He's applying for the football team, I think it would be nice to meet someone with similar interests.

   Yeah, Liam definitely didn't want to. There was a huge difference between football and lacrosse players. His teammates might be a bunch of idiots, but they were nice, as oppposed to those self-centered douchebags from the football team. They never really got in fights but Liam had a hard time tolerating their awful behavior. He tried to avoid them as much as possible.

   "Uh... I guess I can give it a try," he sighed. 

   His mom gave him a proud smile. "Thank you so much, baby! I'll see you later." 

   "Later, mom." 

   This was obviously going to be a shitty day.

* * *

   Class was boring. Liam was sleepy. He wished he could go back home, hide under the covers and sleep all day long.

   "Brett says his gay radar never lies but I'm pretty sure Norman is asexual. I can't even imagine him having a dick. This guy shows no interest in anyone." Mason kept babbling next to him. Again, something that had to do with their regular bets.

   Liam often found it stupid but he took part in some bets just for fun. 

   "So what do you think?" Mason paused for a second, staring at Liam expectantly.

   "I think I need a coffee." Liam whined and collapsed on the table.

   "Stop wasting our luch break, Liam. You can sleep in class." Mason shook his shoulders, trying to bring him back to life.

   "Uuuuuh," Liam rolled his eyes. "Holy shit! I need to go to the principle office!" His eyes widened and he stood up quickly.

   "What for?"

   "I have to show around some new guy. Another stupid football player."

   "Man, count me in!" Mason followed excitedly.

* * *

   "I mean, I caught him staring at Jessica's ass once, but I'm pretty sure he was just looking at her jeans. Either way he's definitely not gay." Mason kept babbling on their way to the office.

   Liam didn't really care for Norman's personal life. The guy always looked uninterested. People tried to approach him out of pity and make him fit in but he ignored everybody. He was living in his own damn world and Liam tried to respect that.

   "I don't know Mase, I never really paid attention." 

   They stopped in front of the office and gave each other a quick glance before they knocked on the door and got inside. 

   His mother greeted them with a smile and introduced them to the new guy.

   "Theo, meet Liam and Mason. They will show you around and you can ask them anything you want to know."

   That Theo guy looked unimpressed but smiled out of politeness and shook their hands. Typical football player. At least he wasn't chewing a gum soundly. 

   They headed towards the yard and Mason was the first one to speak. He wasn't really trying to hide his interest. Liam sometimes had to remind him he already had a boyfriend. "We're glad to welcome you here, Theo! Are you new in town?"

   "Yeah, just moved in with my new foster family," Theo replied casually. He wasn't really looking around to explore the place and he didn't try to engage in a conversation either. There was a huge  _"whatever_ " sign, written on his face. 

   Liam didn't really know how to take part in the conversation. The topic seemed to him way too personal. Mason was kinda lost as well. Obviously the only thing keeping him here right now was the eye candy appearance of the guy. Liam couldn't deny that either. 

   "So..." he trailed awkwardly. "You're interested in football?" _Duh!_ He thought to himself. He was applying for the football team after all.

   "Kind of." Theo shrugged. 

   This guy really had no personality. He was impossible. 

   "I play in the lacrosse team." Liam tried to take the conversation further.  _As if the guy cared._

Theo snorted. "I thought lacrosse was only a thing in the teenage melodrama tv series."

   Liam really despised football players. 

   "Apparently not." Liam sighed and stopped in front of the cafeteria. "So this is Beacon Hills High. Enjoy your journey." He couldn't care less for his well-being. His mission was complete and he had a tiny amount of time to enjoy his coffee in peace.

   He moved next to Mason, visibly forming a distance between them and the new guy. Hopefully he'd get the hint that this is the place they should finally part.

   "I know how hard it can be getting used to a new place. If you need anything-" Mason started but he was quickly cut off by the guy.

   "Chill. It's not my first time. I have plenty of experience so I won't need your help." 

   "Mason was just trying to be nice. Some people have manners, check its meaning in the dictionary." Liam felt the need to protect his friend instantly, even though he wasn't really attacked. It was just disrespectful brushing off with ease Mason's efforts to make him feel welcomed and that really pissed Liam off. "See you on the field." 

   Liam stormed off, Mason waving awkwardly at Theo and following his best friend. 

   "What a douchebag" 

   "Dude, what a nice ass..." Mason said dreamily.

   "I need a new best friend."

   Liam was quite irritated. He didn't have to put up with the new jock's bullshit just to please his mom. And he hated how he had to listen to Mason admiring his physique. Everything has its limits. Especially when it came to jerks.

   Mason grinned devilishly. "I can't wait to introduce him to Brett."

   

   It's been the longest day of the week so far. A few hours later Liam was finally home, collapsing on his bed and diving under the sheets, probably for eternity. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. 

   But his thoughts really wouldn't let him. 

   Theo Raeken indeed had a great ass.

 

 


	2. Crop tops and practice

   Morning practice went better than expected. Liam had a lot of pent up energy recently and all the hard work and physical exhaustion gave him the opportunity to find peace for a while. Until the football team joined them on the field.

   "Hey, Dunbar! How's it going?" Josh Diaz jogged next to him. 

   "Refreshing," he replied, sweat dripping from his forehead.

   Josh was the only football player whose company he didn't mind. He was from Liam's chemistry class and they used to spend a lot of time together studying and doing homework. They got to know each other even better when Josh started dating Brett but it all came to an end soon and after that they kind of grew apart.

   "Did the new guy make it to the team?" Liam tried to ask casually even though he was truly curious.

   "I see that word spreads." Josh smirked and looked at him knowingly. Liam tended to be obvious when someone caught his eye and Theo was definitely his type. Hot and douchey. "He's actually pretty good. Not quite motivated though."

   "Yeah, I can tell," Liam muttered and Josh threw him a questioning look. "I gave him a tour on his first day. Can't say I was left with a good first impression."

   "He's not that bad, you know. He has it tough. I heard he's moving from one family to another quite often. I guess his cold behaviour is part of his coping mechanisms."

   Liam sighed.  _Yeah, talk to me about coping mechanisms._

   Before they discovered his IED, he was a furious ball of anger and fear, so the only way to save himself and the people around him was to keep some distance.

   "And damn, you can't deny he's hot," Josh stopped running in order to admire the view.

   Theo Reaken confidently joining his teammates on the field in a grey crop top. His hips and belly exposed at every little movement, his defined abs poking slightly underneath the shirt and his white pants hugging his massive thighs perfectly in a beautiful, mesmerizing way. Liam could already imagine how they outlined his cute bubble butt.

   "Gorgeous," Liam whispered. "Umm I ment provocative. What is he thinking." Liam tried to compose himself, the warm color spreading on his cheeks and failing him completely. "Does he have any idea how many of our jocks are gay..."

   "I bet he's going to find out soon enough." Josh smirked and headed towards his team, turning back just once to glance at Liam and wink suggestively.

   Liam found Corey doing laps around the field and joined him, taking advantage of the opportunity to get closer to Theo. 

  "Hey, Corey! Have you seen Mason around?" It was quite unusual for his best friend to miss practice. He was always the first fan on the bleachers.

   "He's home. I think he has a headache," Corey replied. 

   "Man, that sucks. It's lonely without him." 

   "Well I heard there's someone else that can help you deal with the loneliness," Corey glanced at him knowingly.

   "Does Mason ever shut up?" Of course he had already told his boyfriend about their encounter with Theo. "That new guy is really a pain in the ass."

    Corey hummed. "Last I checked that's how you liked them."

   "Oh you did not!" Liam yelped. "I have no interest in him, so quit it."

   "So you really wouldn't care if I told you he's doing squats right now?"

   He tilted his head in Theo's direction faster that he would like to admit and much to his delight, the boy was squatting for real. His fine ass stretching his white pants completely, revealing the beautiful pale skin of his tiny waist. He really couldn't help but imagine his bubble but bouncing on top of him, or his strong thighs squirming under Liam's touch.

   "Mate, I don't think it's the right time to get a boner." Corey whispered with amusement.

   "I'm not getting a boner." Liam was, in fact, getting a boner. "He has a nice ass, so what? Doesn't mean I have to like him."

   "Yeah, but even judging only from his physicque, he's quite the catch. Seems like some people have already took an interest"

   Liam glanced in Theo's direction again, only to find his position much more inconvenient for him. 

   Theo was doing crunches, Josh holding his legs and chatting with him, probably trying to make himself sound funny. Yeah, good luck with that.

   It wasn't until Theo laughed with his eyes shut and put a hand on his belly, that Liam felt a sting of jealousy. It was itchy and ugly and it kept pushing Liam's anger to get out on the surface with a burning force. But he was better than that. He had control over himself and he couldn't get disturbed by such an insignificant matter.

   He was disturbed, though. Especially when Josh turned his head to look at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, smirking shamelessly and presenting his new "possession". 

   He knew how the football player treated the people he had interest in. They used to be friends but Liam never agreed on his attitude. That's why he was strictly against him and Brett becoming a thing but he couldn't really stand in their way. And it ended exactly how he predicted. Lots of flirting, plenty of sex and Josh Diaz getting bored with his partner once again and dumping him.

   He usually didn't meddle in his affairs, but something kept urging him to thow himself on the boy and punch his handsome face while he was flirting with Theo.

   But Theo was a douche. It was obvious. Liam knew it and hated it and he really had no idea why he was getting so possessive over him. They only talked once and it was a disaster. 

   And here he was having fun with Josh. This silly guy really had no taste.

   "Hey, Liam! You alright?" Corey waved a hand in front of his face.

    _Fuck Liam being obvious once again. Fuck Josh and fuck Theo and fuck his perfect ass._

"I'm good. I think I just need to get in shape." He started running faster and he kept going further and further throughout the whole practice, exhausting himself to the core. He finally got to the point where his whole body felt numb and every breath he took felt painful, his lungs nearly exploding.

   He sat on the grass and looked around, finally noticing that he was the last one left on the field. 

   He closed his eyes and brushed the sweat dripping from his face with the back of his hand. After he calmed down, he got up and went to take a shower. 

   The hot water ran down his body soothingly and helped Liam finally relax. A few minutes later he stopped the water and got out of the shower, drying his hair and putting on his clothes.

   Just when he took his bag and headed towards the door, he was stopped by a strange noice, coming from the showers. 

   "Excuse me?" A familiar voice sounded.

   Liam followed the voice to the showers and stopped in front of a cabin, slowly proceeding what was happening in front of him.

   Theo Raeken naked from head to toe, covering his intimate parts with trembling hands.

   Liam gaped for a second, taking the sight and feeling hot waves rushing through his body, until the finally came to his senses and turned his back to Theo, covering his eyes. Which really wasn't needed.

   "I'm sorry... Umm what are you doing here?" He stuttered.

   "Thowing a nudist party after practice. Can't you tell?" Theo answered sarcastically with a harsh tone. "Some asshole decided to steal my towel, my clothes AND my fucking bag and I'm stuck here, freezing myself to death."

   Liam took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. None of this was his fault and he felt really angry because Theo was taking it out on him. Then again, he had an idea how the guy could feel.

   "Yeah, it's some stupid welcoming tradition of the football team. Maybe if you were a bit more talkative and less rude I would've remembered to tell you the first day." Liam paused and Theo stayed silent. Did he really have nothing to say or was Liam imagining it? "Somebody's probably outside waiting with a camera. I'll go check my locker, I think I have some spair clothes.

   The only response he got was a silent "thanks".

   A few minutes later he returned with a t-shirt and shorts, covering his eyes and handing them to Theo. He was embarrassed to admit that he really got excited at the thought of Theo wearing his clothes. With no underwear on. Fuck. 

    He waited in front of the lockers when Theo appeared, looking soft and vulnerable, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs.

   Liam thought it looked cute for a second, but then he remembered that the reason behind it all was that Theo felt humiliated.

   "Hey, it's okay," Liam tried to comfort him. "It's really just a stupid joke. They're acting like kids."

   "Are you defending them? This is not an excuse! They can't go fucking around stealing people's stuff!" Theo sounded angry and Liam decided to back off.

   "I mean, of course they don't care with their stupid rich parents who can afford anything, but some people here have only two pairs of shoes and would really like to keep them, you know?" Theo punched one of the lockers and sat on the ground. "I need my stuff back, okay? I can get in a lot of trouble with my foster family and I really don't want to move again only when my first week has started."

   Liam sighed and sat down next to Theo, putting his hand on his shoulder. He felt the other boy tense but he still squeezed it reassuringly and waited for Theo to meet his eyes.

   "I promise it's going to be okay. I'll make sure you get your stuff back tomorrow." Liam gave him a shy smile and Theo nodded.

    "Now let's get you home." He stood up and offered Theo a hand. And he obviously brushed it off and stood up by himself. 

    _Jerk. Where's your stupid Josh now?_

They got in Liam's car and the ride was pretty quiet. He wondered what Theo's new family was like. How they treated him. He wondered if he had somebody to talk to, someone like Mason. 

   He probably didn't. And Liam really wanted to be that person for him.

   He parked the car in front of the house Theo showed him and he looked at him, waiting for a goodbye.

   Theo stood still for a moment, not looking at Liam and probably not knowing what to say. Then he cleared his throat and mumbled a hesitant "thanks, Mason", leaving the car before he got any reaction from Liam.

    _Of course he fucking mistook my name!!_ That's what Liam got for trying to be a better person.

* * *

   The next day Theo opened his locker to find his bag and his clothes placed inside with a white note on top of them.

**_"You're welcome, asshole._**

**_and by the way, it's Liam."_ **

Theo already knew his name.

   He might have purposely called him Mason in order to piss him off.

   Hey, who could blame him? It was so much fun.

 


End file.
